This invention relates to new 9-halogen(Z) prostaglandin derivatives, a process for their product and their use as pharmaceutical agents.
Form the very extensive prior art of prostaglandins and their analogs it is known that this class of substances because of its biological and pharmacological properties is suitable for treating mammals, including man. However, its use as a pharmaceutical agent often runs into difficulties. Most natural prostaglandins have too short a duration of effect for therapeutic purposes, since they are metabolically broken down too quickly be various enzymatic processes. All structural changes have the aim of increasing the duration of effect and the selectivity of the effectiveness.